Power Rangers: Samurai Storm
by TimX7
Summary: A spirit of a samurai warrior from Feudal Japan is ressurected. His pact with the demons make him a threat to the Earth. Only three decendants of samurai warriors can defend the Earth as Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment, Disney and Jetix. All original characters are owned by me of course.

**Title: Power Rangers: Samurai Storm**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: A spirit of a samurai warrior from Feudal Japan is ressurected. His pact with the demons make him a threat to the Earth. Only three decendants of samurai warriors can defend the Earth as Power Rangers.**

**Author's Note: This was originally one of my ideas for Power Rangers: Spirit Guardians. Now it's something different. Enjoy it. Oh and by the way. This has a storm theme and a samurai theme. Close to Power Rangers Ninja Storm, but no academy for the Rangers to train at.**

**Chapter 1: Ressurection**

_Hundreds of years ago. When Japan was in a state of constant war, a samurai known as Nobunaga Oda tried to conquer Japan. He made a pact with the demons and ultimately failed. Three samurai stopped him and defeated him. Present day, there is a prophecy that the decendants of the three samurai will stop Oda again, when he awakens from his grave. That day is here and the three decendants must now protect the Earth, instead of just Japan._

In the deepest part of a Shinto Temple in the mountains outside of Tokyo, Japan. A tomb sat. This tomb housed the body of the infamous Nobunaga Oda. Scientists were standing in front of it and were wondering if they should open it soon or wait later.

---

Meanwhile, in the United States, a Asian boy around the age of eighteen walked into a Japanese style building, after climbing a large flight of steps. He had raven black hair and dark brown eyes. His name was Takeshi Juno. Takeshi was going to his first day as a Uzuki Clan member. The clan was a decending clan of samurai warriors. They've kept their training in the ways of Bushido, despite samurai becoming extinct in the Meiji Era. His father was the Sensei of the Japanese Uzuki Clan division and he's heard that the Sensei here was the one who founded it in the United States. But that's what Takeshi has heard. Takeshi enters the living quarters, which is a Feudal Japan castle. The dojo was behind the castle. Takeshi finds a Asian woman his age is standing by the backwall of the lobby.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find the Grand Master. I'm new here. The name is Takeshi Juno."

"Oh Takeshi-San, nice to meet you." she shakes Takeshi's hand. "I'm Megumi "Jade" Takayama."

"Pleasure is all mine." replied Takeshi.

"You can find the Grand Master in the dojo. Today's training should be over soon." Takeshi thanked Jade and walked to the dojo. He waited outside as training was finishing up. Inside was a Asian male in his mid fifties. He's the newly appointed Grand Master, Akuma Hido. He oversaw the training that the Sensei, Aaron Kaiser, did with the students. Aaron ended training and Akuma dismissed the students. Takeshi entered the dojo as the students began to leave.

"Ah isn't my grandson here to join the clan." said Akuma. Akuma is actually Takeshi's grandfather. Hence the main reason why Takeshi is here in the first place.

"Yes I am grandpa." replied Takeshi. "I've finally made it."

Akuma got up, walked to his grandson and hugged him. "Welcome Takeshi. Aaron, could you please show him to his room in the castle?"

"With pleasure Grand Master. Come on kid."

---

The scientists from before were in the middle of opening Oda's tomb. A couple of them got some bad vibes.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

Just then a earthquake opened the tomb and a black ball of energy flew out it. The ball flew all the way to the United States and formed a Feudal Japan style castle in the forests on top of a mountain. Nobunaga Oda himself appeared in the deepest part of the castle, sitting in a meditative like sit. In front of him is a horde of Japanese demons.

"Send some of my warriors to send a clear message to this planet." said Oda. "Let the people know that Nobunaga Oda has returned and he shall conquer the Earth."

Nearby several skeletons wearing samurai armor wrecked havoc on the nearby city of Eagle Bay. People screamed as they ran from the warriors. The leader of these samurai was a man dressed in samurai armor, named Shogun. The skeletons are know as Blades.

"Destroy everything in sight!" Shogun orders.

---

Akuma was in a state of deep meditation, until the images of what Oda is doing in the city filled his mind. He awoke in horror. "It's time. I never thought it would come to this."

He looked to the room off to the side of his meditation chambers in the castle. Aaron was in there. "Aaron! Bring out the black box with the dragon!"

Aaron was shocked to hear of the black box with a gold dragon on it. He had to make sure. "Are you sure? It's time to call upon them now?"

"Yes Aaron, just get the box. I already have the chosen three picked out."

---

Takeshi met with two of his fellow students in the clan. One was a Caucasion male with brown hair in a mullet. He had on a yellow gi top and black samurai gi pants with a black belt around his waist. The other is a blonde haired female wearing a blue karate gi and a black belt around her waist. She had let her hair out if it's pony tail as she took a drink of water from a water bottle. The male was named Jeff and the other is named Samantha. Sam is nick named Ice Princess, because at heart she is nice to people and animals. ON top she doesn't want to date any guy in the clan. I guess her heart's somewhere else. Unless she wants to be the kind of person, who won't open up to her closest friends.

"So, you're new here, uh?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah, hey what's with her?" asked Takeshi.

Sam glares at Takeshi. Jeff decides to asnwer before she attacks Takeshi for no apparent reason. "She's gentle on the inside, ice cold on the oustide. We don't understand her much either. She only talks when she feels like it."

Aaron walked around the corner to the three. "Grand Master wants to see you guys right away."

The three never needed to ask why the Grand Master wanted to see them. They just did it.

---

Akuma finished explaining to the three on the situation. They could hardly believe their Grand Master. Takeshi broke the silence. "I thought Nobunaga Oda killed himself in a suicide ritual."

"That's what they would have you think, but no one was going to believe that a famous samurai warrior sold his soul to the demons." replied Akuma. "Aaron, show them what's inside the box."

Aaron opened the box and three handheld devices are shown. Each one is red, blue or yellow. Each one has a laser scanner like what you'd find at a grocery store to read bar codes, on each one. Aaron handed them out to the three. Takeshi got the red one, Samantha got the blue and Jeff got the yellow one. "These are your Samurai Morphers. Just shout out 'Eye of the Storm, Ranger form' and you'll morph as Power Rangers."

"Are you guys ready for this?" Takeshi asks his fellow soon to be Power Rangers.

"We better do it before it's too late." replied Jeff.

"Let's do this." Sam says for the first time ever since Takeshi has arrived.

"Eye of the Storm, Ranger form!" A a red, blue or yellow energy bar code circle's the Rangers's right hand. The Ranger slides this bar code across the scanner as a aura of enegry engulfs the Ranger. They morph from this aura of energy. Their morphed states are their respective colors with a gold hurricane symbol on their chests. The visors on their helmets are just a big black line across the front half of the helmet. Only the visors have a certain pattern to them. Jeff's visor is in a zig zag pattern, to represent lightning or thunder. Samantha's visor is a wavy pattern to represent water. Takeshi's is just a big black line with no pattern.

Then three weapons materialized in their hands. Takeshi holds a red double sided naginata, which looks like a Swallow type weapon..

"That is the Gale Blade. Use it well Takeshi." said Akuma. He turns to Samantha as she holds a long yari spear in her hands, the three blades are composed of ice.

"That is the Ice Edge Spear, Samantha. Though your heart is pure and gentle, your attitude is cold as ice. Hence your weapon uses ice magic. I hope you will be more open to others than you are now."

Finally Jeff held his weapon, a yellow sword whip. "That is the Thunder Snake Sword. It can be used like a whip and will strike down enemies with it's lightning attacks. You can hold these weapons together to combine the magic infused in them. For together, they can cause massive amounts of damage. Good luck Rangers"

---

The Blades have pretty much caused a lot of damage, but no deaths or injuries. Shogun continued to bark orders as the Blades caused chaos. Until the Gale Blade sliced across the chest of a Blade. Sparks flew as the Blade hit the ground and vanished in mist. Shogun saw the three Rangers.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks.

"We're the Power Rangers and you're going down!" Takeshi replies and the Rangers rush into battle. Takeshi begins slashing away at the Blades. Then when he became overwhelmed he used the wind magic inside fused with his weapon. "Gale Whirlwind!"

Takeshi spun around in a circle and a tornado formed, which destroyed the Blades he was fighting. Their bony bodies flew everywhere.

"Let's see what my weapon can do." said Samantha after watching Takeshi's display of magic. "Eternal Freeze!"

She strikes her group of Blades with the spear and they all turn to ice statues. Then she clicks her fingers and they shatter into pieces instantly. As if they were frozen with liquid nitrogen.

"Mine turn!" Jeff shouts and he uses his spear whip. Every time he swings it, it acts like a whip instead of a spear. The weapon strikes down the Blades and electricutes them. "Awesome!"

The three Rangers stood in front of Shogun. Takeshi steps forward. "I don't know who you are but the only way you'll take this city and the world, is over our dea corpses."

"Your proposal is acceptable." Shogun fires lightning from his hand and that strikes the Rangers. The Rangers hit the ground and stand back up.

"We can't let them win Takeshi!" Jeff shouts.

"You're right." Takeshi then hold his weapon off to the side. "Let's combine them!"

Jeff placed his weapon right in front of Takeshi's. Samantha leaps onto their shoulders and places her weapon in front of Jeff's. "Thunderstorm! FIRE!"

Wind, water and thunder all gathered into one blast. The blast strikes Shogun in the chest and destroys him.

---

Oda was upset to see his general get defeated. He pulls out a scroll and read the text in Japanese. As he does, the Japanese text glows purple. Back at the city, the text ressurects Shogun and then makes him grow.

"I think we need some help here guys!" Takeshi says as they stare at the large Shogun.

"Call on the Samurai Zords Takeshi!" Akuma yells from his communicator. Takeshi, Samantha and Jeff hear the communication too.

"We need the Samurai Zords now!" the Rangers shout and three animal robots appear. They are a red Japanese dragon with a red whisker on each side of it's nose, a blue crab and a yellow bison. The Rangers leap into their respective Zords. Takeshi decides to test his Zord.

"Wind Dragon! Warrior Mode!" the Wind Dragon transforms into a robot, with a katana for a weapon. The Wind Dragon fights with Shogun, but gets pummeled. The Water Crab shoots bubbles out of it's mouth, which hits Shogun in the chest area. Finally Thunder Bison shoots lightning from it's horns. This makes Shogun to roll on the ground before getting back up.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Let's form the Bushido Megazord guys!" Takeshi orders and puts in a coin into a slot. Then he turns a wheel. Jeff and Samantha do the same. These coins are used to combine the Zords into a Megazord. The Wind Dragon stays in warrior mode, the water crab forms the chest armor and arm guards for the Megazord. The Thunder Bison forms the leg guards, waist armor and the helmet. The Bushido Megazord's main weapon is a sword that look exactly like the weapon that Inu Yasha uses in the anime Inu Yasha.

"Let's finish him off!" Takeshi shouts and presses a button. "WIND SLASH NOW!"

The sword is raised above the Megazord's head and finally it brings the sword down. Three slashes of white light cut the ground as they travel to Shogun. Shogun is destroyed by the white light.

---

Inside Oda's castle, Oda lets out a scream of pure rage. Shogun was defeated by the Power Rangers.

---

The Rangers stood inside the command center, called Eagle's Eye. Kind've like Ninja Ops for the Ninja Storm Rangers, but this one has more equipment. Akuma congratulated them on their first victory.

"Congratulations Rangers, but the worst is not over yet." said Akuma. "Nobunaga Oda will try again. We must stay alert until his reign of terror ends."

**Author's Comment: The Thunder Snake Sword is similar to Ivy's from the Soul Calibur series. Just wanted you to know. For the Megazord's weapon, the final attack and the weapon itself is Inu Yasha's weapon. If you have ever seen Inu Yasha, then you would know. The final attack is the Wind Scar attack and I've been thinking of using the Backlash Wave attack. Maybe change it's name to the Reflection Slash. As for the clan, they live in a Japanese castle and train in the dojo. There is no academy in this story, but they still train young adults and teens to protect Earth. I'm thinking that two future Rangers will come from the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies, but have no clue how they would get their morphers. One last thing, the morphers are based off of the digitizers from the show Digimon. I'm using the Spirit Evolution sequence from the fourth Digimon series. I think it's the fourth Digimon series. It's the one when the kids tranform into their own Digimon and collect spirits.**


	2. The Legendary Wrestler

Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment, Disney and Jetix. All original characters are owned by me of course.

**Author's Note: I'm going to introduce a possible future Ranger in this chapter. Plus I need to address something. The weapons that the Rangers carry are based off of weapons from the first the Onimusha games. This is infact what would happen if the Onimusha storyline was placed in the Power Rangers universe. I was thinking of making this a Ranger team in a alternate universe instead of the Ninja Storm team, but decided to make it a Ranger team along with my two 2006 Ranger teams. Both the Military Rangers and Spirit Guardian/Armageddon Force Rangers. Plus in this one someone will have a pretty bad past. Let's just say this person has made only one appearence in Armageddon Force chapter two and will appear in my other Ranger fics as a cameo. Maybe even return in Armageddon Force. I'll see though.**

**Chapter 2: The Legendary Wrestler**

A woman lays on the ground, no wait a wrestling ring. She's laying on the canvas, as her victorious opponent is declared the winner. She lays there, wishing it was all a dream. Actually it was a dream. Because this hasn't happened yet. A premonition of things to come? Maybe...

---

Jade walks down the halls of the Uzuki Castle, as it's called by most of the members of the clan. The clan accepts students as children and trains them to defend Earth against the demons. Behind her is her cousin and professional wrestler "The Legend" Amanda Kauffman. Amanda has long brown hair and brown eyes. She's pretty well built for a woman and is in perfect shape. Amanda may not it, but she is about to meet more Power Rangers. She has in fact met Shayla Walker, former co-worker of hers until Shayla started attending college. During which Shayla became the Blue Ranger for the Spirit Guardian/Armageddon Force team. Amanda follows her cousin into the dojo where Takeshi, Samantha and Jeff are sparring in front of Aaron and Akuma's watchful eye.

When the two mentors noticed the two women, Akuma stopped the sparring session. He told the Rangers to go and take a break. The three left wearin their gis. Their gis matched their Ranger designation. Takeshi grabs a red towel he left beside the mats and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Jade walked up to the Grand Master of the American Uzuki Clan school. She leans over to whisper something into his ear.

"I think we found the second candidate to find the Ronin Morphers." she whispered. Akuma nodded.

"Welcome to the Uzuki Clan Ms. Kauffman." Akuma said as he stood.

"You know who I am?" Amanda looks confused. Akuma only smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You're Jade's cousin and therefore a member of the clan. There is something I want to discuss with you. Please right this way."

---

Takeshi and the other two Rangers walked outside into the courtyard. Other students and members of the clan were training. The Rangers have decided to watch them while they talked.

"That woman that was with Jade. Who was she?" Jeff asked.

"She looked familiar." Samantha said. Takeshi knew who she was.

"That was Jade's cousin, Amanda. She's a professional wrestler. She's not very famous in Japan and with good reason."

"Why's that?" Jeff said as he took a drink from his water bottle. "Especially from something as fake as pro wrestling."

"Well recently she has been on some kind of ego trip. Part of her gimmick for sure and it has been making her a heel wrestler. Which means she's the bad guy and so she gets booed. Since pro wrestling is big in Japan, they really don't like her 'I'm a legendary wrestler' gimmick. So she doesn't get much face heat or very good heel heat. I last saw her on television a while back. I think the fans were ten seconds away from throwing stuff at her while she's in the ring. Oh and I almost forgot she's been made as every wrestler's bitch. I think management doesn't even like her now."

Jeff and Samantha stare at the Red Ranger with wide eyes. Jeff's mouth is actually wide open. Takeshi looked at them with a confused look. "What? So I watched pro wrestling back in Japan a lot. I'm not really a fan of Amanda either, but more of a fan of her current rival Keiko Nakamura."

Both Rangers were still giving him their stunned looks. Takeshi just drinks from his water bottle.

---

"A pro wrestler who is hated you say?" Nobunaga said as he watched the Rangers through a mole in the wall across from where the former samurai sat. A wicked smile crept on his lips. "I have a idea. I need a monster that will bring me this Amanda. I'll use her own anger and hate and turn her into a warrior fo darkness."

"I think I've got the perfect monster for you Lord Nobunaga." said Kunoichi, a female ninja with her face covered. "Right Shogun?"

The recently ressurected Shogun nodded. "Of course Kunoichi. I've been keeping track of her and know she is having trouble with a Japanese wrestler, named Keiko. There is a style called Joshi or something like that. We've created a monster based on that style, if you could call it that. Come in Joshi Geisha!"

A monster with Geisha face paint and wearing wrestling pants, wrestling boots, a vinyl sports bra and eblow pads walks into the room. She brushes back her jet black hair.

"What is your order my Lord?" Joshi Geisha asked.

"Bring me the woman known as Amanda Kauffman!"

"As you wish my Lord." Joshi Geisha bows respectively.

---

Amanda was walking alone near the compound. Thinking of what Akuma told her. His words in her head.

_"I want you to help Jade find two important items." Akuma said._

_"How important are these items?"_

_"They're very important. Important enough to ensure the protection of the world."_

_"Just what do you want us to find?" Amanda is interested by these items. She wants to know what they are._

_"I won't lie to you. I know you've met the Blue Armageddon Force Ranger." Akuma said._

_"Yeah Shayla Walker. I used to work with her. Her parents allowed her to be home taught while travelling the world wrestling for Divas Unleashed. She quit and disappointed her mentor when she left DU for college."_

_"Well these items are the Ronin Morphers. These morphers give the user the ability to become Power Rangers themselves."_

_"You want me as a Power Ranger? I don't know..."_

_"I know you can do it. We need those morphers to save the world from Nobunaga Oda and his army of demons. Nobunaga came back from the grave and seeks to conquer the world, instead of just Japan. Will you help us?"_

_"Yes I will."_

Amanda chose to help Akuma and the other Rangers find the two missing morphers. They're somewhere in this world and she'll find the both before Nobunaga has a chance to find them himself. She was lost in thought when was snapped out of it by several small explosions behind her. Amanda hit the ground and looked up to see Joshi Geisha and seven Blades.

"Amanda Kauffman, you're coming with us." Joshi Geisha declared.

"Like hell I will." Amanda gets up and gets into a fighting stance. Amanda has studied Muay Thai kickboxing and Shotokan Karate her entire life. Now it was time to put her skills to the test.

"GET HER!" Joshi Geisha shouted. The Blades took out their katanas and charged at Amanda. She began fighting with them while trying to dodge their sword attacks. One sword cut her arm and sent her to her knees in pain. She places her right hand over the cut and applies pressure to stop the bleeding. The Blades had her surrounded. She had no choice but to give up.

"Give up Amanda!" Joshi Geisha taunts. "You can't win!"

"She won't but we will."

Or maybe not... The Rangers and Jade arrive to rescue Amanda.

"Let's do this Rangers." Takeshi said. The Rangers stand ready to fight. "EYE OF THE STORM! SAMURAI FORM!"

Samantha, Takeshi and Jeff are wearing samurai armor, minus the helmet, colored with their specific Ranger designation. The four charge into battle and start fighting the Blades. Jade, however, takes Amanda to safety.

"No! My Lord's plans are ruined!" Joshi Geisha screams. "You'll pay for that!"

The Rangers finish off the Blades. "EYE OF THE STORM! RANGER FORM!"

The Rangers morph and hold their weapons ready. Takeshi addresses the other two Rangers. "Guys, let's not mess around. Let's finish her off."

They put their weapons together and fired a blast of red, blue and yellow energy at Joshi Geisha. She falls and explodes.

Nobunaga groans as he chants in Japanese and makes Joshi Geisha grow. The Rangers call their Zords and form the Bushido Megazord.

"Let's not mess around guys." Takeshi said.

"Rangers, I have a new weapon for you." Aaron said. "Call on the sword now and I'll upload the new weapon program into the Megazord."

The sword was called on and it changed into a axe. "The new weapon is the Thunderstorm Axe."

"YES!" Jeff said. "We can finish this freak off!"

"Ready Rangers?" then all three shouted in unison, "Thunderstorm Axe! Lightning Slash!"

The axe was charged with lightning and struck the ground. Send lightning and the earth in a upward thrust toward Joshi Geisha. It destroyed Joshi Geisha in a explosion.

---

"Another one of my demons destroyed and it couldn't even abduct a pro wrestler!" Nobunaga screams in anger and scares his two generals away.

---

The three Rangers, Amand and Jade met back in the Rangers command center, called the Samurai Temple. Aaron had just pinpointed the location of the two Ronin Morphers. "They're at..."

Aaron wasn't sure if the signal was the correct location, but everyone looked at him with patience. Waiting for them to know of the location. "They're at the Wind Ninja Academy..."

"The Wind Ninja Academy?" Amanda asked. "I've never heard of the school."

"Of course you haven't." Jade said. "It's a secret school and had a Power Rangers team a few years ago."

Akuma nodded. "They would expect you. Amanda, Jade, you two go there and retrieve the morphers. Be careful though. BEcause you will be tested to see if you can have the morphers."

"We understand Grand Master." Jade said and they left Samurai Temple.

---

The two cousins neared Wind Ninja Academy and slowed down their jog when Jade felt something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"I have the feeling we're being watched." Jade said. She couldn't be more right. In the trees are trainees from all three elements; air, water and earth. Shane, Dustin and Tori were in the trees with their students. Watching and waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"Give us the word Sensei." a air trainee whispered to Shane. Shane saw the two cousins walking carefully.

"Go." Shane said and the air ninjas attacked. Immediately following were the water and earth ninjas.

"Just great." Amanda groaned.

**Author's Comment: First off, I would like to state that someone reviewing this story felt I wasn't making this a serious fic with my "parodies" of InuYasha and the Onimusha games. Well technically I'm not making this as serious as can be. There was a lot of humor in Power Rangers Ninja Storm and I felt I should add humor into the samurai version of that show. I'm not a good joke teller either. So I include parodies to make people chuckle. Unfortunately, there is little parody going on. In future chapters I'll try to make it a bit more funnier. I'll try, but can gurantee anything. Well next chapter we'll get two new Rangers and they're Zords will be previous Zords. Just guess which older Zords will be rebuilt and changed for the two new Rangers. Don't mention the guess in your review. Just keep it to yourself to see if you're right or wrong.**


End file.
